


Little Angel

by SamDWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Harry dead, Mention of abuse, Sad Ending, Voldemort the real good guy, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: The Wizard World get peace after a child with the name of Harry died. Read to find out more. Short-fic





	Little Angel

“ **FREAK, COME HERE!** ”,yelled Vernon Dursley, father of Dudley Dursley, husband of Petunia Dursley and Uncle of Harry Potter, or as they call him, Freak.   
  
Harry walked fast to his Uncle and asked quietly in fear and dread, what isn’t something a ten year old should know how to do:”Yes, Uncle Vernon?”   
  
Vernon took Harry’s hair and threw him in his room, also known as Harry’s cupboard. Then, he told Harry to stay quiet until his guardians called him, but no one would’ve thought that they would forget him after Vernon got a call from his work and got told that he just earned himself a promotion and a raise. Vernon decided to celebrate and went with his wife and son to a hotel, completely forgetting Harry. Harry had heard all the commotion and yelled, screamed and banged on his cupboard door, but no one heard him and the Dursleys were already out of the door. The Dursleys stayed at the hotel and went to the Amusement parks near the hotel, staying there a whole week for Dudley’s pleasure. After that week, they would go home to a quiet house, not knowing that Harry had screamed himself hoarse until his throat bled, and he couldn’t talk anymore and spend the last of his energy beating on the cupboard for a whole week. The Dursley’s still had forgotten about Harry and went on with their lives like they always wanted, not even thinking a second about Harry who was too weak to even try to knock on the cupboard door. They were only remembering Harry, the boy who lived under the stairs, the one they abused daily, when a man, known at Hogwarts as Professor Snape or Severus Snape. Snape got send to Privet Drive when Dumbledore didn’t get a reply from Harry and the post always got send back to him.   
  
“Why do _I_ have to get that spoiled _Potter_ brat? I bet he thought of himself as _too_ high to grace us with _‘his presence’_.”,muttered Snape under his breath with disgust and anger.  
  
He rang the front door bell and waited for the door to be opened, not being disappointed when Petunia opened the door and said:”Hello, how may I hel- **YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!** ”  
  
Petunia’s tone went from nice to disgust in a second, but Snape didn’t react and said:”I came for the Potter-boy.”   
  
Petunia paled and ran upstairs with Snape following Petunia in curiosity and dread, feeling as if something was wrong. He asked Petunia what she was doing, only to hear her reply of her saying how she was looking for something. Snape got a worse feeling in his gut and used Legilimens on Petunia, seeing how Vernon locked Harry inside of his cupboard, and then only seeing a hotel and a lot of Amusement parks. He delved inside of Petunia’s head further and saw all the abuse Harry suffered for all his years. Snape went out of Petunia’s mind and closed his eyes to gather himself and went after a moment downstairs and opened the cupboard door. Inside, it was too dark to see, and he whispered quietly Lumos, not taking his eyes off the cupboard, hoping to see something moving. But he only saw a small body, lying still on a small, thin matrass while covered with a thin blanket, not even worth being called that. Snape took the small body out of the cupboard, just when the Dark Lord, known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and as Lord Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort looked at Snape and asked suspiciously:”What are you doing _here_ , Severus?”   
  
“My Lord! I did not know that you would come here!”,said Snape in surprise and bowed to Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort signed to Snape that he could stand up and asked:” _Where_ is Potter?”   
  
“He is here. He is dead.”,said Snape, not showing any emotions.   
  
Voldemort, however, showed shock and asked Snape:” _How_ did that happen?”   
  
“Apparently, his _family_ forgot him and let him locked inside of the cupboard, as you can see. But may I ask you something, My Lord?”,said Snape, still not trusting Voldemort with not being the cause of Harry’s death.   
  
“Of course, but I may not answer.”,said Voldemort, while kneeling beside Harry’s body.   
  
Snape took a deep breath and asked:”Have _you_ made his family forget him inside of the cupboard? And how did you get inside?” Voldemort turned his head so fast to Snape, that Snape really asked himself how he didn’t kill himself, but he got a shock of his life when Voldemort said:”Of course not! I may try to _kill_ him, but I _never_ wished upon someone, not even _him_ , to get abused and getting starved to death and in his case, he _really_ starved to death! I fight him in a duel or I kill him with my own followers, not turning his family against him and _hope_ that he’ll get abused! You know that I am against _that_! And for the other question: the wards went down a while ago, but I thought it was a trap. I send a spy to the house to guard it, only for him to report seeing you at Pot- Harry’s house. I went here to see what you were doing here.”   
  
“I am sorry, My Lord. I do not know _why_ I questioned your goals.”,said Snape, still in shock of what he heard while thinking:’I wonder why Albus didn’t see or notice the wards going down...’   
  
Voldemort picked Harry’s body up and covered him up with his coat, telling Snape that he will personally bring Harry through the Wizarding world and to Dumbledore, showing everyone how Harry was treated. Snape nodded, not daring to argue with Voldemort and went to Dumbledore, telling him to come with everyone else to Diagon Alley. Voldemort, in the meantime, had called all his followers and went with them through the streets with Voldemort at the front, walking with Harry’s body covered but his head uncovered.   
  
Everyone they passed got quiet and when they recognized Harry in Voldemort’s arms, they begun to cry and whimper and Voldemort yelled:” **FOLLOW AND HEAR HOW YOUR PRECIOUS HERO, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, DIED!** ”   
  
No one argued, because they were either scared or curious of the story of Harry’s end. Voldemort sneered at everyone and went on his way to Hogwarts, only to meet everyone that was inside of the castle moments ago. The Death Eaters went to Knockturn Alley and the Wizard Ministry and begun to horde the rest of the Wizards and Witches to the place where Voldemort stood. Then, they picked all the journalists out of the crowd and told them to go to the front and listen closely.   
  
Voldemort quickly used a Sonorus on himself and said:” ** _TODAY, I WENT TO HARRY POTTER’S HOUSE WERE HE RESIDED WITH HIS FAMILY. I DID NOT KILL HIM, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ALL ARE WORRIED ABOUT. YOU SEE, HIS WARDS WENT DOWN A FEW WEEKS AGO AND I THOUGHT IT WAS SOME KIND OF TRAP AND SEND ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS TO SPY ON THE HOUSE. TODAY, MY SPY TOLD ME THAT SEVERUS SNAPE, ONE OF THE SPIES OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, WENT TO THE HOUSE AND I WENT TO SEE WHAT HE WANTED THERE. YOU NEED TO KNOW, THAT I WAS SURPRISED WHEN I SAW HIM KNEELING IN FRONT OF A CUPBOARD, SMALL ENOUGH THAT HARRY HAD JUST ENOUGH PLACE TO SLEEP INSIDE OF IT. YES, I USED HIS NAME, BECAUSE HE TOO FELT VICTIM TO DUMBLEDORE’S MANIPULATIONS AND SCEMES. YOU SEE, I HAVE A GOAL TO LOOK FOR MUGGLE-BORNS AND WATCH HOW THEIR GUARDIANS HANDLE IT WHEN THEY SEE THE FIRST SIGNS OF MAGIC. DUMBLEDORE DID NOT AND SEND HARRY TO A HOUSEHOLD WHERE HE WAS FORGOTTEN AND DIED OF STARVATION. HE DIED ALONE, IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS. NOW, TELL ME SOMETHING. IF I AM DARK, WHAT IS LIGHT THEN?_** ”   
  
Everyone was silent for a moment until someone asked:”How can we trust you?”   
  
Before Voldemort could open his mouth, Snape went up and made some wand-motions until everyone could see everything that happened to Harry in his short life, while saying with the Sonorus:” ** _BEFORE I KNEW WHERE HARRY WAS, I HAD TO USE LEGILIMENS ON HIS AUNT, PETUNIA DURSLEY. I SAW WHERE HE WAS KEPT, BUT IT WAS REALLY DEEP AND AFTER I SAW IN HER MEMORIES THAT HARRY WAS UNDER THE STAIRS, I WENT DEEPER AND SAW ALL OF THIS ABUSE. IT STARTED WHEN HE WAS ONLY A FEW WEEKS IN THEIR HOUSHOLD AND IT STOPPED A FEW WEEKS AGO WHEN HE DIED. HIS FAMILY FORGOT HIM AFTER HIS UNCLE, VERNON DURSLEY, GOT A PROMOTION AND RAISE AT WORK. I DO NOT KNOW HOW HARRY DID NOT EXPRESS OR YELLED OUT TO SOMEONE, BUT AS I CAN SEE, IT LOOKS LIKE HE DIED OF STARVATION AND DEHYDRATION._** ”   
  
Poppy Pomfrey gasped and went to Harry’s body, doing some diagnostic spell and showed the evidence of what Voldemort and Snape said. Everyone was silent until someone said:”I was on the light side, but after what I see now, I don’t think that the light side is so light at all. I’ll stay grey until I can determine if the dark side is safe enough.”   
  
After those words, more people agreed until everyone who supported the light side went over or went grey. But Voldemort could only think how ironic it was that Harry saved the Wizarding world again, without his knowledge.   
  
**THREE HOURS LATER…**   
“I can’t believe that the war ended after you died. The world is such a gruel world.”,said Voldemort while looking at the gravestone that was next to his parents and added a small text writing:   
  
In Memory Of:  
Harry James Potter   
Beloved son and savior of our World   
31st July 1980 – 3rd August 1991   
We’ll miss you, little Angel


End file.
